Dangerous Games
by Mr.SwagAngel
Summary: He is Orihara Izaya. He wants to take control of his city but... there is a big problem: Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya Orihara likes playing danger game. (Based on youtube video: AMV Durarara! Danger Game [Shizuo x Izaya] ᴬᴵᴺᴵᴼ by TheAinioHintaki) NOT SLASH
1. My Ikebukuro

**A/N: Hello, Fanfiction! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I am open to suggestions and ways to be a better author but please, no flames. This fanfic is set before the first episode of Durarara! and after Izaya and Shizuo graduated from high school. Also for the sake of the story, I made Shizuo not apart of the Dollars. Not slash. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Ikebukuro

He is Orihara Izaya. A young man who sells information for his own enjoyment and claims to love the entire human race. He wants to take control of his city, Ikebukuro. The mysterious city. The city that holds secrets even Izaya, the infamous informant, does not know. Most wouldn't dare attempt this but Izaya knows he will one day control his precious little city all in due time.

At least until the founder returns, the Dollars are in his hands to control. Many fear them. Maybe it's because they're colorless and invisible. Or maybe it's because no one has knowledge of them, making them mysterious and potentially dangerous. But it doesn't matter either way or why in general; just that they are feared. It's easier to control people who are too scared to fight back. The Dollars will come into play later.

First Izaya must make friendly allegiances with a couple of companies. Being an informant and all will make that quite easy. One does not want to help another unless helping another helps themselves in some way or they get something in return. That's just how the world works. Izaya gives them information and they give Izaya money and, though they don't know it, power.

Well not that willingly though. Of course the best way is take over quietly by infiltrating their social and economic infrastructure until they're completely under his control. Yes, Izaya could have just used information that he knew the companies wouldn't want to leak to the press to blackmail them with but what would be the fun in that? That would have been much too simple. And Izaya won't just stop at small companies. Next are bigger and better ones.

Power: the ability to control others and making oneself bulletproof. Untouchable. Far greater and important than any other human being. It makes the only thing more powerful than him God Himself. Power makes everyone else worthless and paves one's road in gold. Power is everything, and the main thing Izaya needs to rule Ikebukuro.

But you can't forget about the Ikebukurians. Izaya will help those in need, the miserable, lonely and depressed in exchange for their loyalty. They will never notice when Izaya takes over. Why stop at Ikebukurians when Izaya can offer protection, the Dollars as bodyguards, to all businesses that are in need? Then the Dollars can build bases in those businesses.

Businesses are not the only way to go. There are also the streets. The ones that defy laws and big corporations: gangs. There are others besides the Dollars. Creating joint gangs could be effective as well but Izaya must ensure that only the Dollars have power to make decisions. The Dollars will work together with a couple of gangs to help Izaya rule Ikebukuro.

There will, of course, be other gangs and/or businesses that will be against Izaya. If Izaya can't convince them be on his side, then so be it. He will infiltrate them and squash them. Nothing can get in the way of Izaya's perfect plan. No. Nothing can get in the way of the perfect Izaya.

Good idea. Great plan. Excellent person to execute it. But why? Why the sudden urge to control Ikebukro? Simple. Because life isn't as long as everyone wishes it to be. One day Izaya's life will end but what will his life mean when it's gone? What was special about him? Izaya wanted to do something before his death came.

Most would think to finish off their bucket list. Travel. Get married. Write a novel. Even solve a Rubik's Cube. Some would even think to say goodbye if they had someone to say goodbye to. Spend their last moments with loved ones and be happy. But Izaya wants his precious humans to remember him. To remember that he was their god and to remember he always will be. What better way is there then to take over the mysterious city?

Who wouldn't want to remember someone as great as Izaya? The handsome young man with short black hair and alluring red eyes that seems to glow in the night and dazzle in day. Izaya is not interested in romance but he knows he is defiantly attractive. Who wouldn't want a slender man with a charming smile? Izaya is attractive even when he doesn't try to be.

So shouldn't he do the human race a favor and allow everyone to bask in his glory? They should be grateful that they will soon have a king such as Izaya. This is going to be fun. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's kinda short. Half the stuff I wanted to write involved Shizuo and I don't want him to show up until the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review! ;D Also special thanks to my beta, IcarusWing!**


	2. Dangerous Games

**A/N: Here is the second Chapter! Yay! This chapter actually came naturally to me. Well, I don't want to you keep you up. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dangerous Games

The flea was planning something and Shizuo Heiwajima knew it. This irritated him to the point of no return. Shizuo didn't know how he knew, Just that he knew was enough to confirm that the damn flea needed to be stopped like yesterday.

Shizuo should have done away with the flea the moment he met him. No. The moment the former bartender laid eyes on the informant when Shizuo thought someone was looking at him, only to look up and confirm that someone indeed was. The flea was looking down at him with a smug look on his face. That's when Shizuo should have killed him.

Shizuo was definitely going to find out what the heck the flea was planning, but for now, he had a job to complete. Tom had today booked, and having these people make up a hundred and one excuses as to why they can't pay their debts or simply running away not even a second after Tom told them why he came to see them, on top of the flea irritating Shizuo without even being there, made a ticking bomb out of him. And he was due for exploding any minute now.

"Why can't these fucking people pay their fucking debts?!" Shizuo yelled as Tom and he walked to the next stop. Everyone on the street moved out the way out of fear that they would be the next victim to blonde's fist if they stood to close. Shizuo was known as 'the strongest man in Ikebukuro'. He was someone you defiantly did not want to irritate.

"What's been irritating you lately?" Tom asked curiously. Shizuo seemed to be pissed off a lot these last couple of days, and as the debt collector look around, everyone else seemed on edge. Like they were waiting for the worst to happen. Tom let out a sigh. "You know," he started out, "You should calm down a little, Shizuo."

Looking over at his bodyguard, Tom saw Shizuo's eyebrows were scrunched up and were dangerously close to one another. His light brown eyes behind his trademark blue sunglasses were narrowed out of annoyance and if Tom could see Shizuo hands through his pockets, he was sure his hands would be in fists. The debt collector was surprised that his former schoolmate didn't bring out a cigarette to calm his nerves.

Tom stopped walking and stood where he was while waiting for Shizuo to realize Tom was not walking with him anymore. Shizuo stopped walking as well and turned sideways so his left shoulder was facing Tom. Shizuo looked to Tom questionably.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off," Tom suggested. "I would hate for you to kill someone before we get money out them."

"Sorry," Shizuo apologized. Tom half smiled at Shizuo.

"Don't worry about it. Just cool your head a little. See ya," Tom waved as he started walking away. Shizuo actually felt bad about causing his employer so much trouble. Shizuo hated violence but those people just irritated him so much that he couldn't control himself. If they were a little less irritating, maybe Shizuo wouldn't have to kick their asses all the time.

Shizuo finally took out a cigarette and lit it. He took one big drag of it and blew out the smoke. Shizuo looked at his cigarette and confirmed it. Cigarettes did not get rid of ragging headaches, but they sure as hell calmed the blonde down, even if it just a little. Shizuo guessed he would have to visit a certain annoying, underground doctor. Shizuo's headache tripled just thinking about Shinra, if that is possible.

*Type type type* **Is something the matter?** To say Celty was surprise to see Shizuo at her and Shinra's shared apartment without any physical wounds for Shinra to heal would be an understatement. Shizuo hated dealing with the underground doctor more that he had to, even though they did go to high school together.

"I have a headache so I came to see if the idiot could do anything about it," Shizuo said as he took off his sunglasses and put them in his vest. Celty mentally let out a sigh. She thought something was up, but everything seemed normal.

*type type type* **I'll get Shinra. You can sit wherever you like. **Celty's phone slipped into her sleeve and she disappeared into one of the back rooms. Shizuo walked in the apartment and closed the door. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Shizuo leaned back and closed his eyes as he took in the silence. Ever so slowly, Shizuo's headache lessened. Maybe he didn't need to see the underground doctor. Maybe all he needed was silence.

"Hi, Shizuo!" Shinra exclaimed happily. Shizuo opened his eyes to see the new source of his headache with an expression that anyone could tell was annoyance. "What can I do for you today? Hm?"

Shizuo stood up and walked away as he said, "Nothing. I'm leaving. It was a bad idea to come in the first place." Shinra started to panic and grabbed Shizuo's arm. Shinra let out an awkward laugh as Shizuo glared at him, obviously wondering why he was stopped.

Shinra let go of the blonde's arm and said with his signature happy-go-lucky smile, "Calm down, Shizuo. Celty already told me why you're here. You have a headache, right?"

"If you know, then why the hell did you ask in the first place?!"

"Shizuo. Shizuo, calm down," Shinra giggled. "No need to get angry. Here's some aspirin." Shinra held out a bottle to him that did in fact say 'aspirin,' but whether aspirin was in the bottle or not was a totally different thing. Shizuo hesitantly took the bottle out of Shinra's hand and examined it. "Don't tell me you don't trust in me." Shinra gave out a fake wounded look.

"I have reasons not to trust you."

Shinra shrugged with a 'what can you do' smile and then asked, "May I ask what's been giving you these headaches of yours?" Shizuo looked at the brunette like he should know and if he didn't, then oh well. "Izaya, isn't it?"

"He's up to something and I'm sure as hell not letting him get away with it," Shizuo growled. Shizuo might need that aspirin now, seeing as his headache was now annoying the heck out of him. Just thinking about the stupid stuff the stupid flea could be doing as of right now made the blonde's head pound.

"Oh yeah," Shinra exclaimed, cutting off Shizuo's thoughts, "I heard of this method that supposedly should help you get rid of your anger by letting you vent your thoughts to whomever without actually telling them." Shinra ran off into one of the back rooms and came back with paper and a pen. He gave them to Shizuo, who took it questionably.

Shinra pushed his friend toward the couch where Shizuo sat down, still looking at Shinra questionably. "Write what you think and feel about Izaya. It should make you feel better to let out all your emotions in a nonviolent way," Shinra explained.

"This is stupid," Shizuo said as he contradicted himself by actually complying with the brunette.

Shinra watched silently as Shizuo leaned forth so he could write on the glass coffee table in front of him. Shizuo looked confused at first, probably not knowing how to start. Then his expression changed to a more determined look as he started writing. After, his expression changed again to the one of a psycho killer who just found his prey as he wrote faster. Shinra was both afraid and curious as to what the ex-bartender was writing.

Then it happened. The paper ripped, probably from Shizuo writing too hard. Everything was silent as Shizuo was still and to make it worst, Shinra couldn't see Shizuo's expression because the blonde's bangs covered his eyes.

Shinra started to get nervous so he said, "We can get you a new paper, Shizuo. How about it?" Shinra stood there smiling and shaking as 'the strongest man in Ikebukuro' didn't say anything or move an inch.

Then just as the underground doctor was about to go get Shizuo another piece of paper, Shizuo let out a loud growl as he picked up the coffee table and threw it out the glass door leading to the balcony. The coffee table flew over the railing and down below where Shinra could hear a scream, probably from whomever the coffee table almost hit.

Celty ran out of one of the back rooms to see what was going on, only to see glass on the on the carpet and the balcony door with a hole in it. Then she looked over to see Shizuo holding the couch obviously about to throw that out as well.

Celty hurried over to Shizuo and tried to calm him down using hand motions. It took a while but it finally worked when Shizuo put the couch back down. But before Celty could question him, he ran out the apartment.

Shizuo couldn't contain it anymore. He had to go to Shinjuku to stop the flea. Shizuo didn't care what the flea was doing, how he was doing it, or why he was doing it. It just had to be stopped. And it would be.

"IZAYA!" the blonde yelled as he stood outside the informant's apartment building. The people walking outside glanced at the bodyguard, trying to figure out what was going on and at the same time trying not to get involved. "IZAYA!" The flea still didn't answer, and this was starting to tick Shizuo off. "IZA-"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya said in a fake excited, surprised voice. Shizuo turned around to see Izaya holding a plastic bag filled with something, most likely sushi. "What are you doing here? Did you come to visit me?"

"No," Shizuo replied in a voice that was clear he was angry but was trying to control it, "I'm here to kill you."

"Why?" Izaya asked in a faked hurt voice, "What did I ever do?"

"You're plotting something and I don't like whatever it is." Shizuo came closer to Izaya to make sure he heard the last part. "So I'm going to put a stop to it." Izaya and Shizuo stared at each other and everyone who walked by could tell that something was about to go down. They could just feel the intensity surrounding the two former high school classmates.

Izaya sighed with a tired smile, the first to stop their little stare down. "I would love to stay and chat or even fight with you, but, unfortunately, I'm busy. So I'll leave you with them." Izaya snapped his fingers and, sure enough, they were surrounded by a group of people who were clearly part of a gang. "Well, see ya, Shizu-chan!" With that, Izaya left through the gang members.

"IZAYA, COME BACK HERE!" the blonde shouted, but the informant didn't even turn around as he disappeared into his apartment building, leaving Shizuo to fight punks that both of them knew would never defeat the ex-bartender.

* * *

**A/N: I actually like the idea of writing out your feelings and frustration in a letter. I did that when my little brother was annoying me and it actually helped. Unfortunately it didn't help Shizuo (sorry). Also I love Tom and Shizuo's friendship. It's like Tom is so understanding so I had to add a little scene with those two.**

** To keep up-to-date on my fanfiction(s) I'm writing or to just look at my reblogs follow me on my tumblr. My blog name is mrswagangel. **


	3. Defeat

**A/N: This is the edited version! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Defeat

"So my little Shizu-chan wants to stop my plans. Hm?" Izaya said to himself. He couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. It was funny that the blonde thought he could stop the informant. Shizuo of all people should know better. His laughter was the only thing that could be heard in his otherwise quiet apartment.

The informant spun around and around in the chair in front of his desk. "This is great. I thought taking over Ikebukuro was going to be too easy. I like the challenge. Though Shizu-chan isn't much of one. Is he? He is just a dumb brute."

Izaya laughed and spun for a while longer then stopped suddenly. He brought himself closer to the desk of put his elbows on it while lacing his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. The smirk was still on his face.

"Though I am surprise that he figured out that I am up to something," Izaya admitted in an almost whisper. He then let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. "But he still does not know what. It's just like him to act on instincts alone." The informant opened his eyes again and his smirk grew. "Just like a dog."

The feud between the infamous informant and the debt collector's bodyguard certainly did not go unnoticed. It was common for Izaya and Shizuo to go at it like cat and dog or for them to run around Ikebukuro like cat and mouse, but for Shizuo to actually go to the informant's apartment without him first provoking the blonde was unheard of.

This current fight of theirs went on for months and as time went on, all of Ikebukuro seemed to be slipped up into either Team Shizuo or Team Izaya. People even seemed to make money off their fight by selling merchandise and betting on who they thought would win.

When betting on this fight, one had to remember Shizuo's strength. He could pick up vending machines and throw them at great lengths. But there was also his inability to control his own emotions, putting him at a disadvantage.

Then there was Izaya who was weak physically but had great knife throwing and handling skills. His arrogance and pride also puts him at a disadvantage for he doesn't know when he has met his match.

If the bodyguard controlled his emotions and thought a little before acting and if the raven haired man put away his arrogance and actually considered that there might be someone out there who could beat him, it would certainly make an epic fight between the two. But forthe moment they would just be evenly matched and their fight could go on for hours with no winner.

There were other views of the fight, such as Team Shizaya, fujoshis most likely, that had somehow come up with the idea that Shizuo and Izaya were fighting to see who would be dominant and who would be submissive, but we won't get into that.

"Orihara!" one of the Dollars members exclaimed as he burst through the door the informant's apartment. Izaya looked up from his computer screen to look at the man. "Trouble! Heiwajima beat up most of our men pretty badly! What should we do? We can't just keep sending them out there! It doesn't matter how many people we send out; Heiwajima is just going to beat them all up!"

To say the Dollars member was panicking was a serious understatement, and, even though he didn't show it on his face, Izaya was too.

The informant looked over at nothing in particular and thought, _'The brute is going to get in my way. I have to stop him, but how?'_

The raven haired man was not going to let some monster like Shizuo foil his plans. Shizuo wasn't even smart enough to do so. Izaya would admit, playing with the brute was fun and all but to ruin the human-loving man's plan was not fun at all. Putting fun and games aside, the blonde would be stopped.

"Send out the all who can still fight to erase our little problem," Izaya said to the Dollars member with a smile that no one could tell whether he was happy or angry, and the Dollars member didn't want to stay to figure out either. The Dollars member left as fast as he came in.

Izaya sighed and got up from his chair to look out the window behind him. "Why, Shizu-chan? Why do you always get in my way when you know you'll lose?" Izaya was irritated. Maybe he caught Shizuo's bad mood.

Shizuo and Tom walked to their next client. Tom, just like everyone else, knew about Izaya and Shizuo's fight for Ikebukuro. Izaya wanted to control it for his own sick reasons and Shizuo just wanted peace. If the blonde had to eliminate the informant to have it, then he would.

Shizuo was irritable and more prone to violence than ever. This worried Tom. Tom looked at his watch and decided they had a little time.

"Hey, Shizuo," he said as his bodyguard turned around to look at his employer. Tom pointed his thumb toward the park to their left. "Let's sit and chat for a bit."

Shizuo looked over at the park and back at Tom. "I'm okay with it, but don't we have to get to the next client?"

"Don't worry about it," Tom said as he walked in the park toward a nearby bench. Shizuo hesitated before he followed Tom.

Tom and Shizuo just sat there. Shizuo didn't really mind, but didn't Tom have something he needed to say to him? Shizuo wondered if something was on Tom's mind or if something was wrong, but Shizuo didn't want to pry into it if his employer didn't want to talk about it. So he just sat there waiting. Waiting for what? He didn't know. He just waited for it to happen.

Shizuo had to admit, it was nice to just sit there. It cleared his head. No work. No flea. Just silence. It was… peaceful. Shizuo allowed his eyes to close as he listened to the trees rustle slightly in the wind and the birds chirp. When was the last time he felt so nice? The blonde wished everyday was like this.

"Feeling better?" the debt collector asked. The bodyguard opened his eyes to his employer. His employer had a soft smile as he looked at Shizuo. The blonde understood now that Tom brought him there because he knew this was just what Shizuo needed.

Shizuo gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks." Tom got up and stretch as he said, "Sorry we can't stay here a while longer, but we do need to finish a job." Shizuo really was glad to have an employer like Tom. It's like Tom had a soothing effect on him somehow. Maybe it was the debt collector's laid back personality.

Shizuo got up too ready to face life again. That was until he heard a bunch of footsteps that sounded like a crowd coming their way. The crowd's footstep began to grow louder and louder as they came closer. Tom and Shizuo looked to the direction the noise was coming from out of curiosity. Once they saw the crowd, the crowd stopped and looked in the debt collector and his bodyguard's direction.

The crowd looked like a bunch of delinquents with bats and other weapons. They came toward the two and surrounded them so they were in a circle with the two in the middle. Tom looked around guessing that the delinquents were there to fight Shizuo as usual.

"Well I'm going to go ahead," Tom said to Shizuo. "You know where we're going so catch up with me when you finish." With that being said, Tom left through the circle easily since they were not there for the debt collector, but for the blonde.

Shizuo waited impatiently for the delinquents to do something, and if not, Shizuo would just be on his way. He already caused trouble to Tom by making him take the blonde to the park to cool his head even though they had somewhere to be. His bodyguard didn't want to trouble him any further by not being there to do his job.

Besides, Shizuo was tired of fighting. He fought since he was a kid. Always throwing stuff and getting himself hurt because of it. Although he didn't get hurt anymore, he still didn't like violence. When will he be able to stop fighting all the time and be able to just sit in the park like he just did and live a peaceful life? When? How long does he have to wait? Will the time for all that ever come?

That's when one of the delinquents finally made a move. He came at the ex-bartender with a bat behind him at an angle and you could tell he was going to swing it at Shizuo when he was close enough to hit him. That's how the fight started. The fight that brought forward the only fight he lost with so many wounds other than when he fought with the flea.

Shizuo really could understand what was going on. He could tell he was lying on the ground and he could see feet walking away from him. His vision was going in and out and he could feel the pain all over. He knew he was bleeding. He tried to bring his hands up so he could get off the ground and go to Shinra's, but only on hand came toward him. And even though it did, it was a struggle.

The blonde knew he didn't have enough strength to push himself up if he couldn't even bring his hands toward his upper body. Ironic, huh? The man who could throw vending machines and bring up signs from the ground couldn't even lift himself up from the ground? Laughable. So the blonde decided to close his eyes and wait for strength to come back to him.

Anyone who saw the bodyguard would think he was dead, but Izaya saw it all. And he knew Shizuo couldn't die.

* * *

**A/N: Please review/follow and if you haven't followed my tumblr then please do so at mrswagangel dot tumblr dot com!**


	4. Power Within

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. One I was procrastinating and two my beta hasn't edit this chapter yet so don't be surprise if there are a lot of mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Power Within

"You never cease to surprise me with how many wounds you manage to obtain in one day," Shinra commented as he tended to Shizuo's wounds.

There was pretty much wounds all over the blonde's body and enough blood to make someone wonder how Shizuo was still alive.

Luckily for Shizuo, Celty was going pass the park that the Dollars beat the bodyguard in after completing a job and noticed him on the ground.

Celty tried to help him but Shizuo wanted to walk on his own to Shinra's. The carrier considered texting the underground doctor to come to them instead of them coming to him but the blonde insisted not to; that he could get to the apartment just fine.

Just in case, the dullahan followed beside the ex-bartender with her horse disguised as a motorcycle, ready to carry him on it if he collapsed or couldn't go on anymore.

A couple of times he almost tripped and Celty rushed over to Shizuo to help but Shizuo would swat away her hand and keep walking/ limping.

When they finally arrived at the apartment, the blonde collapsed on the nearest couch and the Headless Rider ran to get the brunette.

"What happened anyway?" Shinra asked out of curiosity. Shizuo was quiet for a moment.

"Those punks."

"Punks?" Shinra asked. The underground doctor stopped what he was doing for a moment and thought about it. Then it hit him. "Oh! You mean the Dollars," he said as if remembering something happy that happened in the past. He went back to tending to the blonde's wounds and said, "They're really becoming popular lately."

*type type type* **Wasn't Tom with you? Why didn't you ask for his help?**

"I don't need anyone's help to beat a couple of punks," Shizuo responded.

"Tell that to your body I'm fixing right now," the underground doctor commented. 'The strongest man in Ikebukuro' glared at the Shinra and he quickly apologized. Though Shizuo didn't feel all that strong being beat up like he was and his confidence to beat the flea once and for all if he ever got his hand on him began to slip.

*type type type* **You can ask for help, you know.**

* * *

Who? Who would help a monster like Shizuo?

He was most likely…no, most definitely labeled as someone you didn't want to be around more than needed and absolutely under any circumstances don't annoy him or you would regret it.

Most of Ikebukuro feared him. So who in their right mind would help the blonde who needed serious anger management lessons?

Anger…

Something Shizuo always wished he could control but just not quite there yet. If only he could control it…no…the strength. The inhuman-like strength.

If he didn't have it then maybe he would be normal. He would be like anyone else who got angry. He would punch a hard object like any normal person, hurt his hand like any normal person, and be laughed at by his friends like any normal person for thinking that the hard object would break under his fist.

But that wasn't Shizuo's case. He wasn't a normal person. If he punched a hard object, it would break under his fist and his non-friends would run away screaming in fear. Just like any else who has seen his strength.

Or they would taunt him about. Try to keep him in his place. In a monster's place. Like a certain informant. Izaya always believed that Shizuo wasn't considered a human but a monster and that Shizuo shouldn't try to be human because he was far from becoming one.

"What's up, Shizuo?" Tom asked as he loomed over his kohai to look down at him. The blonde was lying on the bench in the very park he was beat up in just yesterday. Although it should've been a place that Shizuo want to be least, he felt at peace there. His head was being cleared like a start over.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today," Tom commented. Shizuo wanted to go back to work right after Shinra finished patching him up, feeling as though he made Tom wait too long, but Celty insisted that he take the rest of the day and the next day off to rest.

Of course once Shizuo called his employer and told him the whole story, Tom felt the same way Celty did and actually gave Shizuo the rest of the week off to heal. The debt collector even made it a paid vacation since he felt bad about leaving Shizuo in his time of need.

The blonde sat up and replied with a tired smile, "Me neither." Tom noticed the smile but not how Shizuo wanted him to. Shizuo smiled to hide any worry or sadness that might show on his face.

Although Shizuo never hid his emotions, he never wanted to trouble those close and dear to him. If his emotions troubled them, then he would put them behind him for their sake.

But Tom saw right through Shizuo's act.

Tom scratched the back of his head, frustrated. Not knowing what to say or do to make Shizuo understand that they're friends so it wouldn't trouble him at all for Shizuo to open up to him.

Maybe he wouldn't destroy stuff half as much as he did if he actually talked to someone.

Shizuo was known to bite off at least three less heads on days he talked to Celty.

Tom sighed and started, "You know… I don't mind talking or just listening if that's what you want.

Shizuo stiffened. Great. He made Tom worry. The exact opposite of what we wanted to do. Shizuo lowered his head to look at nothing in particular on the ground.

Tom was a good person. He probably only worried because of his good nature. It was probably no more than just that. If Shizuo wasn't a monster… Shizuo's eyes widen. Did Tom think-

"Do you think I'm a monster?" the blonde asked in a shaky voice. Then Shizuo realized that he asked it. The question he always knew the answer to but didn't want to actually hear it. Because then it would be set in stone. There. Never to have a small chance that Tom would say-

"No."

…What…

He…didn't?

No way…

Impossible…

The subordinate looked up at his boss with even wider eyes if that was even possible.

Maybe he didn't hear that correctly. Shizuo smiled a sad, I-should've-known smile.

It was in his head he played it so many times in his head that he probably started to actually believe it himself.

That moment when anyone…someone other than his family would tell him that they didn't think he was a monster and…that they except him. HIM. SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA.

That they except him as human.

"I don't think you are a monster. You're human," Tom continued, "Just like me." Tom said it like it was natural. Like it was a fact that everyone should have known. Like why wouldn't everyone think that Shizuo wasn't human? Like it was as much as a fact the sky was blue and the grass was green.

Shizuo lowered his head into his hand and covered his eyes. Trying to hold in his tears but just in case he couldn't hold it in, Tom wouldn't see them. Shizuo also smiled uncontrollably. He tried not to but it seemed that he couldn't control his facial muscles.

Tom didn't seem to mind though. He would give Shizuo all the time he needed. All the time he needed to understand that he was there not only as his boss, not only as his friend, but also his fellow human.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter. Look forward to the final battle between Izaya and Shizuo. Also follow me on my tumblr at mrswagangel dot tumblr dot com for updates and other junk I do instead of writing the next chapter for my waiting fan(s). **


	5. Final Battle

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have no excuse. I procrastinated but I at least got it to you guys. It's more than other authors can say. Well without further ado, here is the 5th and final chapter of Dangerous Games. Enjoy~ **

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Battle

After breaking down in front of Tom like that, Shizuo decided to go home and really rest. There were too many emotions welling up in him like a typhoon but the one emotion that stood out the most was pure bliss.

But was it really alright for him to feel that way? For him to really believe that he was human? After what others said about him? Shizuo just didn't know anymore.

While Shizuo was walking pass an alley when he heard a couple of sniffles like somebody was crying or trying to hold it in. Shizuo took a step back to see who it was coming from. He could see a small figure but it was too dark to see what it actually was.

The blonde walked in the alley and saw it was a little boy with short brown hair. He had his knees to his chest as he hugged them and his head resting on them. The little boy was the one who was making those noises Shizuo heard earlier.

"Hey!" Shizuo said loud enough for the little boy to hear him. Unfortunately his voice startled the boy and he fell back on his butt. The boy looked frightened as he looked up at the ex-bartender.

Shizuo noticed the boy looked about 6 or 7.

"You shouldn't be playing in a place like this," Shizuo continued, "You should go-" Something red had caught Shizuo's eye. The little boy had scrapped his knee and it was bleeding. Maybe that's the reason he was crying. The bodyguard sighed.

"Let's go." The boy looked confused and still frightened. Shizuo pointed at the boy's knee, "You want it to get infected?" The boy looked down at his knee and shakes his head. "Then let's go."

Shizuo turned around and started walking back the way he came. The boy hesitated but hurried up and followed behind the blonde. The boy held on to the bottom of his shirt with a tight grip as he glanced every so often at Shizuo and back at the ground.

When they went into a CVS, Shizuo studied the medicine contents and every so often looking at the boy's knee. They left the store once Shizuo bought whatever they came in there to buy.

"Sit there," Shizuo told the boy. The boy sat on the bench at the park that was close to the CVS. Shizuo took out a brown bottle and a cotton ball from the bag. He screwed off the top of the bottle, place the cotton ball at the entrance and turn the bottle over so the liquid would get on the cotton ball.

Shizuo squat down so the boy and he were at the same height. He put the bottle on the ground beside him and placed the cotton ball on the boy's knee. The boy flinched and moved his knee away.

The blonde looked at the boy through his sunglasses with a hard stare and the boy stared back, not so afraid to do so. Maybe there was something in the glimpse of the blonde's eye that the boy saw through his sunglasses but either way the boy put his knee back in front of Shizuo for him to continue.

Shizuo finished quickly and put a racecar Band-Aid on the boy's knee. Shizuo picked up everything, put it back in the bag and stood up.

"There. I'm finished. Now go home. Your parents are probably worried." The blonde was about to leave when the boy stopped him by grabbing onto his pants leg. "What?" Shizuo asked a little irritated. The boy looked away nervous. At that moment Shizuo realized that the boy scrapping his knee wasn't the only reason he was crying. "Are you lost?" The boy hesitated for a moment and nodded his head. Shizuo sighed.

"Come on." Shizuo was about to take the boy to the police station when they heard a lady shout, "HIRO!" They turned around to see a lady with long brown hair who looked like she was in her mid-thirties running toward them. "HIRO!" The boy ran to her and shouted, "MOM!"

The lady crouched down to hug her son. "Thank goodness you're okay."

The ex-bartender turned around to leave now that his job was done when he heard, "Thank you, mister!" Shizuo waved his hand as he continued to walk away.

"Thank you, mister," Shizuo heard in a mocking voice. He couldn't help but stop. He knew exactly whose voice it belonged to. His hairs on his neck stood, his blood boiled and he wondered why he could smell the stench of the man way before he got as closed as he did.

Shizuo turned around and smirked mischievously as he said, "I~za~ya~kun," in an almost sing-song way. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of Ikebukuro?"

Izaya had that devious smirk on his face. The same smirk he had when he looked down at Shizuo the first day they met. The smug little shit.

"Why should I?" Izaya questioned. His voice sounded sincere but his expression said something different: 'I never listened to you in the past and I won't start now.'

"I'm going to own Ikebukuro soon anyway," Izaya explained while looking over at the little boy and his mother who were still in their position Shizuo left them in. It was the way the troll stopped smirking just for a second and then had a new smirk on like he thought of something devious, all while still looking at the boy and his mother, that ticked the blonde off.

What was the informant planning? Why did he smirk when he looked at the boy and his mother?

Shizuo wasn't going to wait around for something to happen.

While the raven haired man was still smiling, more like looking down on, the boy and his mother, the blonde had walked over a little to the nearest lamp post. He gripped it with amazing strength as he tried to pull it out of the ground.

Izaya looked back at Shizuo, unfazed by his attempt to pull the lamp post out the ground, and said, "I like to walk around one last time ***creak* **because next time I will be king over this place ***different colored wires started to show* **and I'll be looking down on you guys."

Shizuo finally pulled the lamp post out of the ground with a large growl that anyone could mistake for an animal's battle cry.

Izaya was smiling uncontrollably wide now. He took out his blade, ready for Shizuo's attack.

Shizuo took a step forward and swung the lamp post back as if it was a baseball bat. Shizuo happened to look over at the boy and his mother and saw the fear in their eye as they looked at him. His heart took a sharp imaginary stab of hurt.

He looked over the crowd he didn't noticed had formed from all the rage he felt. They also looked scared like Shizuo would hurt him. They didn't know how much their looks had actually hurt him.

Guilt slammed down on him like a wave hits the beach. He knew he needed to control his anger.

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked out of fake concern. He could just hear it in the red eyed man's voice. Shizuo wanted so badly to punch the flea in the face for calling him that stupid ass nickname but instead Shizuo breathed.

He let the lamp post fall out of his hand and onto the concrete which broke the glass surrounding the bulb but Shizuo didn't focus on that.

He and Izaya were staring at each other. Izaya smile was gone now and replaced with a face that showed he was confused by Shizuo's actions so he would keep his guard up. He held onto his blade with a death grip as if anything could happen at any moment.

"We'll fight at some other time, flea," the ex-bartender said as he was about to leave.

"What?" Izaya asked. Saying he was shocked would be an understatement at this point. Izaya forced himself to smirk and sound more confident.

"You've gone soft on me?" Shizuo still didn't stop walking away. This infuriated Izaya to the point of no return. "You're not human, you know! Never will be so stop this charades! Stop pretending to be something you're not!"

Shizuo stopped now much to Izaya's joy. He knew he had the blonde's attention now. He knew exactly what to say to make Shizuo back into the monster he hated.

"You're a monster." Shizuo clenched his fist and thought back to what Tom told him earlier that day. He breathed again and let his hand go back natural and relaxed.

"You have my number I'm sure. Text me a place and time. We're finishing this once and for all." With that Shizuo left a furious Izaya behind.

This was one of the things Izaya hated about Shizuo. One minute he was a wild beast and next he was capable of human emotions and actions.

Shizuo slammed his door once he entered his apartment thinking it would shut close only for it to open back up slowly with a creek.

Shizuo had troubles with his door for the past week but he didn't have the money to fix it so he just sucked it up. But that day he just couldn't.

The blonde slammed the door at least 5 times before he gave a loud growl and said, "Fuck it!" He left the door open.

Shizuo went over to his table in the kitchen, pull the chair out far and plopped into the chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He needed to calm down and to do that he needed a moment of silence.

He took in the silence of the empty apartment and his clear mind. The only sound that could be heard was the tick-tock of the wall clock in the living room.

Shizuo's body lay limp in the chair as he calmed down.

"_You're not human…" _It felt like a stab in the head and Shizuo couldn't help squeezing his eyebrows together at the comeback of his headache.

Why? Why did the flea's voice come to his head?

"_Stop pretending to be something you're not!"_ Shizuo banged his hand down on the table. He was now sitting upright in his chair and was not as calm as was before.

What did he know?! The flea wasn't so much of a human either! But why couldn't he get that mischievous smirk of his out his mind?

"_You're a monster." _"THAT'S IT! FUCK IT! I HAD ENOUGH!"

He didn't know what he had enough of whether it was Izaya's voice in his head or that the blonde even thought about the raven haired man at all but he was done with it all.

Shizuo flipped the table while simultaneously standing up. Once the table top hit the floor, Shizuo turned around and kicked the chair. It hit the wall by the open door and broke into pieces.

That's when the blonde realized that Celty was standing at the door. Her body language showed that she was shocked; maybe even scared.

"Celty?" Celty was holding a big brown paper bag. She quickly went inside to place the bag down on the kitchen counter before slipping her phone from her sleeve to her hand.

*type type type*** What's going on?! Why did you do that to your chair and table?**

Shizuo was breathing heavily and he tried to control it or at least make it seem like he was alright. He wiped some sweat that accumulated on his forehead with his sleeve.

The blonde refused to meet the headless rider's (not that she had eyes to meet). He could tell that she was waiting for a response.

*type type type* **Was it Izaya again? **

It would seem that this had become a regular routine with Shizuo; about 99% of his problems involve Izaya in some way, shape or form.

Shizuo didn't say anything so Celty took that as a yes.

Celty went past Shizuo and put the table right side up. She walked past Shizuo again and squatted near the door to pick up the remains of the chair.

"You don't have to do that," the bodyguard said worriedly. He didn't want a guest to come in just to clean up his mess. Especially not Celty because that's what it seems she was always doing for him; just cleaning up his messed up life.

Celty accidently cut her finger on one of the sharper wood and had flinched enough for Shizuo to notice. Shizuo immediately went to Celty's side and took her hand to examine it.

"That why I told you didn't have to do that!" Shizuo saw Celty's wound close on its own in a few seconds flat. Sometimes he forgot what Celty was and treated her like any other human. "Why didn't you just let me do it?"

Celty slipped her hand out his grip and started typing on her phone.

*type type type* **Why don't you ask for my help?**

Shizuo was so taken back by her counter question that he couldn't do or say anything. All he could do was watch Celty pick up the pieces like she was doing with his life.

Shizuo found out that there were some groceries in the brown paper bag Celty had earlier. She claimed that she didn't want to make him sick by cooking for him but she knew that Shizuo didn't really buy stuff he needs so she did the shopping for him.

Shizuo insisted on paying her back but Celty didn't want him to.

**That's what friends are for.**

The bodyguard made her at least stay for lunch that he cooked for her with the groceries she bought even though she couldn't eat it. But Celty still appreciated it.

After Celty left, Shizuo decided to get some rest. As he lay in bed and looked up the ceiling, all he could think about was the day he had been through.

"Friends…huh?" Shizuo said to no one in particular. He could help but smile and turn over, pulling the cover with him.

The blonde actually tried to get some sleep that night.

**The same park noon tomorrow. Try not to chicken out, Shizu-chan.**

Shizuo could just see that smug look on the flea's look when he typed that.

This would be the moment when he would finally knock Izaya off his high horse. He would get rid of Izaya once and for all and finally have that peaceful life he always wished for.

Somehow everyone who's anyone knew about the fight. Random people would come up to Shizuo saying they would be rooting for him and the bodyguard would be lying if he said that didn't make him just the tiniest bit happy.

Others had looks like they would be furthest from the fight as possible tomorrow.

The ones the freaked the blonde out the most was the fujoshis who told him they knew he would win and be the seme because Izaya was obviously the uke. Shizuo didn't know what any of that meant and he was certain he didn't want to know.

Celty and Tom told him they rather they didn't fight but since he insisted on it, they would back him up if he needed them to.

Then the day came. Too many people were there. Too many. The all formed a large circle around Shizuo as they waited for his rival.

Shizuo knew the flea was close because he could smell him a mile away. Another indicator was when the crowd started making noises.

Just as the blonde predicted the raven haired man emerged from the crowd with a bouquet of roses leaning on his shoulder and his forever permanent cocky look on his face.

"I brought these for you, Shizu-chan," Izaya said while holding out the roses to Shizuo. "Well it's more like Erika bought these and insisted that I give them to you. I had no idea that we were going out, Shizu-chan. Did you?"

Shizuo looked not amused. He didn't move an inch as he glared at the flea.

Izaya pulled the roses back as he said, "Guess not." He moved the roses at an angle where he could look at them. "You know, I don't think the roses fit you though." Then he looked back at Shizuo.

"Or more like you don't fit the beauty of the roses," he added as an afterthought. "I'll still put them on your grave, if you like, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was done talking even though he didn't say a word.

Shizuo swung fist at Izaya and as if he predicted Shizuo would do that, Izaya leaned back to dodge.

Izaya let the roses drop and threw a knife at Shizuo. It grazed Shizuo right arm both tearing his shirt sleeve and leaving a small red line on his arm.

While Shizuo was still shock, two more cuts were formed on his left leg and left arm.

Izaya laughed and ran like he knew Shizuo would come after him which he did and the crowd gladly let through so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Shizuo had grabbed a yield sign somewhere along the way of their chase and was swinging it at Izaya every chance he had. In return, Izaya also threw knifes at Shizuo every chance he had.

It stayed at a stalemate for hours and it ended up with both them sweating and panting while staring at each other; waiting for the other to make the next move.

Shizuo was cut in many place but nothing to serious and Izaya was hit a couple of time but he could keep going if he put his mind to it.

"You really are a monster," Izaya said breaking the ice, "I cut you so many times but you're still able to stand." Izaya gave out a tired laughter.

Shizuo looked down at his tired legs. There were several cuts on them. He noticed some mud at the hem of his pants leg and some on his shoes and wondered when they stepped in mud.

He looked back up, beyond Izaya and saw people. They were practically on the edge of their seats in anticipation and fear.

Then he looked at Izaya and mumbled something under his breathe.

"What? You have to speak louder than that, Shizu-chan," the raven haired man said in a mocking tone, "I can't understand your monster language."

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Shizuo shouted. Izaya jumped a little at the blonde's sudden outburst and took a step back, baffled.

"YOU'RE THE MONSTER! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE WHILE YOU INSULT ME, FLEA!"

Shizuo walked (more like stumped) over to the close by building. He placed his hands on the building and everyone watched as he tried to lift it.

Everyone who watched knew that Shizuo had superhuman strength but they knew he was not strong enough to lift a building. Well at least they never have seen him attempt it. That was before then.

Shizuo started with a low growl that was gradually starting to become louder. The ground underneath the building started to crack and just barely, the building on the side Shizuo was trying to lift seemed to have started coming out the ground.

"He can't be serious," Izaya said astonished under his breathe. "He's a real monster."

Shizuo felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to reality. He looked back to see the hand belonged to Tom and Celty was right behind him.

Tom look concerned and Shizuo wondered if Celty had a face would she have the same expression. Judging by the way her hands were laced together like she was begging, she would have.

Shizuo let the building go and turned to face Tom and Celty.

He downcast his eyes as he muttered, "Sorry."

Tom patted him on the back as he said, "It's cool as long as you're okay."

*Type type type* **Just control yourself next time.**

Shizuo gave a weak smile to both of them. "Yeah, I might need to work on that."

"You should interrupt people," Izaya ironically said as he interrupted their conversation. "We were in a middle of a fight, you know."

Izaya threw a knife that aimed at Tom. Izaya had a nasty, cocky look on his face before Shizuo caught it with his bare hands.

Blood trickled from his hand. Shizuo threw the knife on the ground and glared at Izaya.

Izaya put himself on defense mode just in cause Shizuo decided to get back at him. But he didn't.

Shizuo leaned on Tom for support. "Let's go." Tom and Celty nodded in agreement. Celty put Shizuo's other arm around her shoulders so she could also be his support and the started to walk away.

Izaya searched himself for another knife but couldn't find one. He must have used them all on their fight. Izaya clenched his jaw and fist.

"THIS ISN'T OVER," Izaya shouted at Shizuo. "IT'S FAR FROM IT!"

Shizuo knew that but he wished it was. He wished it would be over soon so he can see the peaceful life he dreamed of.

Shizuo would just have to wait, he guessed.

He would one day reach it.

One day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks, you guys for sticking with me. Please review**


End file.
